The Other One
by Kiera PL
Summary: Il y avait l'élu, et il y avait l'autre. Et si James et Lily avaient eu un deuxième enfant, un deuxième garçon, né quelques jours seulement avant le drame qui brisa leur famille.
1. Chapter 1

Evan n'avait jamais été un garçon comme les autres. Non, jamais les maîtres d'écoles n'avaient pu le contrôler, jamais les animateurs des clubs de sports qu'il avait fréquenté n'avait réussi à le canaliser.

Des événements étranges semblaient toujours se produire autour du jeune garçon. Ainsi, la totalité de ses camarades de CE2 n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier ce fameux jour, ou alors que leur professeur expliquait à quel point le bulletin de Evan était mauvais, ce fameux bulletin avait pris feu dans les mains du professeur sans que personne n'ai jamais pu localiser la source des flammes. Forte heureusement, le professeur n'avait pas été blessé, mais la totalité des élèves ainsi que ce dernier se souvenait encore aujourd'hui de cet incident.

Après cela, Evan n'était jamais revenu en classe. La rumeur s'était vite propagé dans l'école primaire que son tuteur légal avait décidé de le retirer du système scolaire afin de lui offrir une éducation à domicile, qu'il jugeait plus adapté aux besoins du jeune garçon. Les professeurs et le directeur de l'école n'avaient pas cherché à discuter, plutôt heureux de se débarrasser de cet élément perturbateur.

Après sa déscolarisation, les autres enfants voyaient de moins en moins Evan, ce qui les embêtaient, car très souvent, Evan étaient adoré de ses camarades de classe, son humour et son franc parler en faisait un leader charismatique. Aussi, lorsque par hasard, le petit bruns aux yeux bleus passaient dans le centre ville de Marsden, la petite ville où il vivait, les enfants se précipitaient vers lui afin de lui parler. Mais souvent, assez rapidement, et très poliment, son tuteur légal coupait la conversation, disant qu'ils étaient pressés.

Ainsi, les enfants de Marsden ne connaissaient pas grand chose de Evan ou de l'adulte chez qui il vivait, dans cette maison à l'écart de la ville, où jamais aucun enfant n'était invité, cette maison qui appartenait à Remus Lupin.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus Lupin savait que Evan aurait voulu plus de liberté, qu'il aurait voulu rester scolarisé à l'école de Marsden, rester avec ses amis. Mais malheureusement, Evan avait hérité du talent de son père pour s'attirer des ennuis. Car si Remus élevait Evan depuis son plus jeune âge, il n'avait jamais caché à ce dernier qu'il n'était pas son fils. La naissance de Evan Remus s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

 _25 Octobre 1981_

 _Remus était caché derrière un rocher, il observait les mangemorts qui avançaient en rang serré vers une bande de moldus adolescents, qui ne les avaient clairement pas vu arriver. L'un des mangemorts leva sa baguette et la pointa vers les adolescents. Remus brandi la sienne et lança directement un sort de désarmement, la baguette du mangemort s'envola dans les airs, sous les cris de ses compères, qui se retournèrent dans tout les sens afin de trouver le lanceur de sort. Les adolescents se retournèrent, surpris, et en voyant l'accoutrement des mangemorts s'enfuirent dans tout les sens en courant. Remus, aidé de Fabian et Gideon jeta plusieurs sorts, empêchant les mangemorts d'atteindre ne serais-ce qu'un cheveux d'un des adolescents. Après un combat rude, Fabian, Gideon et Remus parvinrent à neutraliser les adeptes de Voldemort. Lorsque le combat fut fini, les trois membres de l'ordre se replièrent dans leurs petites maisons de fortunes, qu'ils avaient investis le temps de la mission. En ouvrant la porte, Remus fut surpris de voir Griffy, le hibou de James, posé calmement sur une chaise, une lettre à la patte._

 _-Il est à qui ce hibou ? Demanda Fabian, méfiant._

 _-à Cornedrue._

 _-Qui ?_

 _-James Potter._

 _Remus oubliait parfois que seul entre maraudeurs, ils se comprenaient en utilisant leurs surnoms._

 _Remus s'approcha de Griffy et lui détacha la lettre, ce dernier le mordit affectueusement et resta sur la chaise. Remus déplia la lettre et reconnut de suite l'écriture de l'un de ses meilleurs amis._

 _« Lunard. Je suis heureux de t'annoncer que Harry est désormais grand frère, en effet, le petit Evan Potter est né cette nuit. Il va très bien, tout comme Lily, et il est beau comme un dieu (Lily dit qu'il me ressemble). J'ai hâte qu'il puisse te rencontrer, afin de connaître son parrain, à bientôt mon ami. Cornedrue. PS : le nom complet de Evan c'est Evan Remus Lupin. »_

 _Remus dut relire à deux reprises la lettre de son ami pour que son cerveau se mette en marche. James et Lily avaient eu un deuxième enfant, Harry était grand frère, Remus était parrain. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, que Remus essuya directement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que un jour, quelqu'un lui ferait assez confiance pour le nommer parrain de son enfant._

Non, jamais Remus n'oublierais le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant être le parrain de Evan. Un mélange de fierté et d'inquiétude, mais surtout, surtout une joie immense.

-Remus ! J'ai fais léviter un crapaud !

Remus s'arracha à ses souvenirs, et posa son regard sur son filleul. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus éclatants, il regardait Remus avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

-Tu as fais léviter un crapaud ? Demanda calmement le lycanthrope.

-Ouais ! Il s'avançait vers moi, et tu sais, j'aime pas trop les crapauds, et puis, pouf, il s'est mis à léviter et il a atterrit de l'autre côté du jardin ! Expliqua Evan en faisant de grands gestes.

-Tu as vérifier si il allait bien ?

-Ouais, il est reparti dans l'autre sens ! C'est trop cool, je suis un vrai sorcier, je vais aller à Poudlard !

Evan fit volte face et ressortit jouer dans le jardin. Remus rigola et soupira en même temps. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun doute sur le fait que Evan était un sorcier. Les manifestations de sa magie se faisaient si fréquente qu'il avait déjà montré sa magie alors qu'il vivait encore avec ses parents, ces manifestations s'étaient ensuite poursuivi dans l'enfance de Evan, et aujourd'hui, du haut de ses onze ans et demi, elles se faisaient de plus en plus présentes, et fortes. Remus était content que Evan intègre Poudlard en Septembre. Il apprendrait à contrôler sa magie, et même si le fait de voir celui qu'il avait élevé s'éloigner de lui lui faisait mal, il savait qu'il était temps, il était temps que Evan rencontre son frère, Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Evan savait que parfois, son attitude exaspérait son parrain. Il était une forte tête depuis son plus jeune âge, il ne laissait personne lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, où ce qu'il devait penser. Evan détestait l'autorité, enfin, l'autorité mal placé, celle des professeurs trop sévère par exemple, ou encore celle du directeur de l'école de Marsden. Non, Evan n'aimait pas être dirigé, et d'après ce que lui avait dit Remus, il tenait ça de ses deux parents, James et Lily Potter. Evan n'avait que quelques jours quand ses parents étaient morts, il n'en gardait aucun souvenir, pas un seul. Remus lui avait raconté les grandes lignes au fur et à mesure de son enfance, ainsi Evan avait appris que pour une raison inconnue, ses parents étaient devenus des cibles du plus grand mage noir de l'époque, et que ce dernier avait retrouvé les Potter chez eux, l'attaque avait été monstrueuse, James et Lily avaient été tués, seul Evan, et son frère aîné, Harry, avait survécu à l'attaque, Voldemort avait pourtant bien tenté de tuer Harry, mais le sort s'était retourné contre lui, détruisant la moitié de la maison, et manquant de peu, de tuer Evan dans l'éboulement.. Pour une raison que Evan n'avait jamais vraiment compris ou accepté, Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, et l'un des amis proches de James et Lily avait décidé que Harry irait vivre chez la sœur de Lily tandis que Evan lui, irait vivre chez le meilleur ami de James. Aussi, pendant de longues années, Evan avait grandi avec le nom de son frère en tête, sans jamais voir à quoi il ressemblait.

Pendant presque dix ans, Evan avait tenu, s'accrochant aux photos que Remus avait en sa possession, s'imaginant à Poudlard avec ce grand frère si inconnu, et tellement connu du monde des sorciers, car étant la seule personne au monde à avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort.

À 9 ans et demi, Evan avait craqué, n'en pouvant plus de ne pas connaître Harry...

 _4 Août 1992._

 _-Allez, tout va bien se passer._

 _-Ouais._

 _Evan se força à faire un sourire à son parrain, ce dernier était à la porte de Mme Gemma, comme souvent, il laissait Evan le temps d'une nuit, Mme Gemma était une sorcière elle aussi, âgée d'environ 70 ans, elle vivait à quelques rues de Remus et Evan, et depuis longtemps maintenant, elle gardait ce dernier lors des nuits de transformation de Remus. Mme Gemma ignorait la véritable raison des absences de Remus, ce dernier lui avait raconté qu'il se rendait au chevet de son père, malade. Evan savait depuis son enfance que Remus était un loup-garou, mais il avait respecté la demande de ce dernier de ne rien dire à personne, dans le monde des sorciers, bien trop souvent, les loups-garous étaient mal vu._

 _-Allez, à demain. Dit Remus en faisant volte face. Evan lui fit un sourire et le regarda s'éloigner. Il n'avait rien contre Mme Gemma, mais il savait que cette nuit serait une nuit de souffrance pour Remus, et ça, il n'aimait pas. Lorsque Remus fut hors de vue, Mme Gemma s'approcha de Evan._

 _-Evan, mon petit, j'ai oublié d'acheter quelques petit trucs pour ce soir, et je dois passer chez une amie, veux-tu venir avec moi, ou rester ici ?_

 _-Je préfère rester ici. Dit Evan._

 _-J'en aurait pour environ deux heures, pas plus, ça ira ?_

 _-Oui, sans problème._

 _Mme Gemma lui fit un sourire, mis son manteau et sortit de la maison, aussitôt, le cerveau de Evan se mis en route, on était en Août, il était sans surveillance. Il sortit le papier qu'il gardait dans sa poche depuis quelques temps, et le regarda pour la centième fois. C'était un papier où il avait recopié l'adresse qu'il avait lu dans un carnet de Remus._

 _« Mr Harry Potter, chez Mr et Mme Dursley, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Angleterre »._

 _Evan s'était renseigné, il savait que Harry habitait à environ quatre heure de Marsden. Mme Gemma était partie pour deux heures, quand elle reviendrait, elle mettrait au moins dix minutes avant de lancer l'alerte, si il arrivait à prendre le balai volant de Remus, Evan serait déjà loin à ce moment. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Evan attrapa sa veste, et sortit en courant de la maison, il fonça directement chez lui, et alla directement dans le bureau de Remus, il attrapa le balai, et sa carte ensorcelé. Il écrivit l'adresse de Harry dans la marge, et il vit alors un petit point rouge apparaître, qui symbolisait sa localisation actuelle, puis un chemin se traça, jusqu'à un autre point rouge, qui symbolisait la destination de Evan. Evan sortit dans le jardin, il enfourcha son balai, tenant fermement sa carte d'une main et s'envola directement. Il vola pendant plusieurs heures, évitant les grands axes routiers, privilégiant les forêts, changeant parfois de direction pour ne pas survoler des campings et autres, après plusieurs heures et alors que la nuit était tombé, il arriva enfin au dessus d'une banlieue résidentielle, il se posa en douceur et sans bruit dans un parc de jeu désert. Il cacha son balai dans un buisson, puis suivant toujours le chemin sur la carte, il passa sous une sorte de tunnel, tourna à la rue suivante et enfin, il vit un panneau « Privet Drive ». Son cœur fit un bond, Harry était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Evan jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, 00h25. Il ne pourrait clairement pas voir Harry ce soir, mais il comptait repérer la maison, se cacher ensuite à l'abri des regards pour la nuit, et voir Harry le lendemain. Il voulait juste lui parler, lui dire qui il était. Evan marcha le long de la rue, regardant les numéros inscrits sur les maisons. Son cœur fit un nouveau bond quand il vit un petit « 4 » accroché à une maison qui ressemblait exactement aux autres maisons de la rue. Ainsi, c'était ici que Harry avait grandi, dans ce quartier. Les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes, Evan passa par dessus le petit muret, et s'avança sans bruit dans le jardin. Il leva la tête vers les fenêtres, et fut surpris de voir des barreaux à l'une d'entre elle._

 _Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur le pourquoi de la présence de ces barreaux, un bruit de moteur fit sursauter Evan. Il regarda vers la route, mais aucune voiture, aucune lumière... Pourtant, clairement, le bruit de moteur se rapprochait. Evan leva la tête et son sang se glaça lorsqu'il distingua une voiture volante dans l'obscurité. Mme Gemma avait du lancer l'alerte. Evan plongea dans le buisson le plus proche et s'accroupit sans bruit. La voiture volante s'arrêta juste au dessus de lui. Il entendit des voix sans réellement réussir à comprendre ce que les occupants de la voiture disait. Il risqua un coup d'oeil et vit que une énorme pince avait été accroché au barreau de la fenêtre, dans un grand fracas et après un bruit d'accélération, les barreaux furent arrachés de la fenêtre. Evan regarda de nouveau et vit deux personnes rentrer dans la maison par la fenêtre. Ensuite il vit que des affaires étaient chargés dans la voiture, mais Evan ne parvenait pas à voir de visages. Il se décala un peu plus, clairement ces sorciers n'étaient pas là pour lui._

 _Evan se décala de nouveau en entendant des cris, la lune éclaira la scène, et le cœur de Evan fit un bond pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs, avec des lunettes, semblaient aux prises avec un très gros monsieur qui semblait vouloir le retenir. Evan compris dès qu'il vit le garçon, c'était Harry, c'était indéniable. Il était le portrait craché de James, leur père. Soudain, le moteur de la voiture rugit, et l'homme lâcha prise. La voiture s'éloigna, et Evan partit en courant de sa cachette, tout ce boucan allait attirer du monde..._

Evan avait donc vu son frère ce jour là, et même si cela lui avait attiré les foudres de Remus, il ne regrettait rien. Remus n'avait jamais su où avait été Evan, le garçon n'avait rien voulu lui dire, et Remus avait compris que quand le moment viendrait, il lui avouerait la vérité.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Il était bloqué, il sentait que il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, et soudain, un bruit horrible, un bruit énorme. Et puis la douleur, et ensuite, plus rien. Le noir complet, juste une voix, douce, calme, apaisante, une voix qui disait « Evan, Evan ».**_

-Evan, Evan, réveille-toi.

Evan ouvrit les yeux, Remus, adossé à la porte de sa chambre le regardait avec un petit sourire. Evan se redressa, et se frotta les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, 8h05.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda il d'une voix endormi.

-J'ai pensé que tu voudrais voir ça, mais si il est trop tôt, ne t'inquiète pas je reviens plus tard.

Evan regarda ce que lui montrait Remus, il vit directement l'enveloppe, l'écriture penchée, il compris aussitôt. Il sauta littéralement de son lit et se précipita vers Remus qui lui donna l'enveloppe. Evan lut l'adresse.

« Mr Evan Potter, chez Mr Remus Lupin, 6 rue des Iris, Marsden, Yorkshire, Angleterre »

-Elle est pour moi.

-Je pense, je crois que je suis un peu trop vieux pour rentrer à Poudlard personnellement.

-C'est sûr ! Dit Evan avec un petit sourire.

Remus rigola tandis que Evan ouvrit l'enveloppe, il sortit la lettre et lut avec un grand sourire.

-Bon, ben je crois qu'il faudra aller sur le chemin de traverse rapidement, non ? Dis-il à son parrain.

-C'est prévu dès ce matin !

-C'est vrai ? Trop bien, je m'habille et on y va !

Remus rigola et sortit de la chambre de son filleul, environ 2mn30 plus tard ce dernier déboula dans la cuisine, habillé, avec sa veste.

-On y va ?

-Euh, tu as songé à l'étape petit-déjeuner ? Demanda Remus.

Evan attrapa un croissant posé sur la table et l'avala presque en entier, manquant de s'étouffer. Il dit en toussotant.

-C'est bon !

Remus rigola et se leva, les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers la cheminée, et quelques secondes plus tard, par poudre de cheminette, ils arrivaient dans la cheminée du Chaudron baveur. Tom, le propriétaire, les salua, son regard s'appuyant, comme d'habitude, sur Evan. Puis après avoir passé le mur de brique, ils débarquèrent sur le chemin. Evan était déjà venu, mais à chaque fois, il était fasciné par les boutiques de la longue allée. Au fur et à mesure de la mâtinée, ils achetèrent tout ce dont Evan avait besoin. Livres, chaudrons, longue vue pour l'astronomie, les ingrédients pour les potions... à midi, Remus emmena Evan déjeuner en terrasse, près de la banque. Tout en mangeant son sandwichs, Evan regarda Remus.

-Est-ce-que tu connais les professeurs de Poudlard ?

-Certains, oui.

-Comme qui ?

-Le directeur, la directrice adjointe, et quelques professeurs.

-Dumbledore et McGonagall donc ?

-Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall, oui, ce sont ceux que tu as vu parfois à la maison.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'ils venaient chez nous ?

-Parce que à une époque, nous avons combattu ensemble.

-Dans l'ordre du phénix ?

-Oui.

-Alors, ils connaissaient mes parents aussi ?

-Oui, ils les connaissaient bien.

-Et mon frère ?

-Il était encore un bébé lui aussi, mais oui, ils ont aussi connu Harry.

-D'accord.

Evan porta son attention sur l'un des livres qu'il y avait dans les sacs, c'était Evan ça, il posait des questions sur ses parents, et puis d'un coup, il passait à autre chose.

-ça à l'air cool la défense contre les forces du mal. Dit Evan en feuilletant le livre consacré à la matière. J'espère que le professeur ne sera pas comme ceux que j'ai eu à Marsden...

Remus hésita quelques secondes, il fallait lui dire...

-Euh, Evan, j'ai quelques choses à te dire.

Evan releva les yeux du livre.

-Je, tu vas rentrer à Poudlard en Septembre.

-Je suis au courant...

-Et moi aussi...

Remus se mordit la lèvre, c'était la manière de l'annoncer la plus stupide de l'histoire. Evan le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh, Remus, tu déraille, en fait, tu es rentré il y a plus de 20 ans à Poudlard, et tu as fais tes études, à Gryffondor, avec mes parents, tu as eu la troisième meilleures notes de la classe aux BUSES et la deuxième aux ASPICS...

Remus se retint de rigoler, parfois, Evan lui rappelait tellement James.

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai été engagé comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Un silence s'installa, puis après quelques minutes, Evan pris la parole.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui.

-C'est cool !

-ça ne te gène pas ? Demanda Remus.

-Bah non, je trouve ça cool, et puis, tu sais, tu risque d'avoir pas mal de réunions parents profs, autant que tu sois sur place ! Bon, on continue ? Dit Evan en se levant d'un bond.

Remus fit un sourire et attrapa une partie de leurs affaires tandis que Evan attrapait l'autre.

-Tu veux un animal ? Dis Remus en passant devant l'animalerie.

-Non, j'ai Spy.

Spy, c'était le chat des Potter avant l'attaque, il avait survécu lui aussi a l'attaque, il avait été retrouvé sur la tête d'Evan dans les décombres, lui sauvant probablement la vie.

-Il reste quoi à acheter ?

-Ta baguette.

Evan fit un grand sourire, une baguette, il en rêvait tellement. Remus fit un sourire, content de voir Evan si heureux, mais il pensa intérieurement que Evan + une baguette, ça méritait d'être surveillé de près. Evan courut presque jusqu'à l'entrée du magasin de Ollivander, mais attendis son parrain à la porte, ce dernier ouvrit et laissa Evan passer devant lui. Un silence inquiétant régnait dans la boutique sombre, des centaines de petites boites étaient répartis dans les étagères, Remus et Evan posèrent leurs affaires et s'approchèrent du comptoir. Remus toussota histoire de faire comprendre leurs présences. Soudain, un homme apparut derrière le mur faisant sursauter Evan.

-Ah, Mr Potter. Dit l'homme d'une voix très calme, ses yeux bleus fixés sur Evan.

-Euh, bonjour. Dit Evan.

-Et bien sûr, vous êtes accompagné par Mr Lupin, ravie de vous revoir, c'est une baguette en cyprès, avec un crin de licorne, n'est-ce-pas ? 25,75cm, très souple, parfaite pour les sortilèges il me semble.

-C'est ça.

-Tant qu'à vous, Mr Potter, votre mère était repartie d'ici avec une baguette en bois de saule, avec un ventricule de dragon, 26,5cm. Votre père, lui, avait une baguette de 27,5cm, en bois d'acajou, également avec un crin de licorne à l'intérieur. Tant qu'à votre frère, la baguette qui l'a choisi est une baguette en bois de houx, 27,5cm, avec une plume de phénix.

Evan écouta Ollivander, tout cela il ne le savait pas.

-Bien, nous allons prendre les mesures.

Un mètre magique s'anima, et mesura Evan sous tous les angles, après environ cinq minutes de mesures, Ollivander attrapa le mètre et après avoir demandé à Evan s'il était droitier ou gaucher, il lui tendis une première baguette, après avoir regardé Remus sans comprendre, Evan obéit à son parrain et agita le bras. Un verre explosa. Directement Ollivander lui arracha la baguette des mains. Ils en essayèrent une demi douzaine, à chaque fois, le vendeur donnait les mesures et la composition des baguettes. Après que Evan ai manqué de peu de détruire une étagère entière. Ollivander lui tendis une nouvelle baguette.

-Bois d'acajou, avec un ventricule de dragon, 25,5cm. Une très bonne baguette.

Evan saisit la baguette, et il sentit que quelque chose se passait, une chaleur passa entre ses doigts et la baguette, et il sentit que c'était elle. Que c'était la bonne.

-Et bien voilà. C'est parfait. Dit Ollivander en reprenant la baguette.

Il l'enveloppa, Remus paya, puis ils sortirent de la boutique. Sur le chemin du retour au chaudron baveur, Evan fut silencieux, ce qui intrigua Remus.

-Tout va bien Evan ?

-Tu as remarqué ?

-J'ai remarqué quoi ?

-Ma baguette, bois d'acajou, comme mon père, ventricule de dragon, comme ma mère...

-C'est vrai...

-Je leur ressemble, Remus ? À mes parents, je leur ressemble ?

Remus regarda son filleul. Ce dernier le regardait très sérieusement. Malgré ses yeux bleus, il reconnu le regard de James, et dans son visage, fermé, sérieux, ce qui était très rare, il vit les traits de Lily. Alors, naturellement, il répondit.

-Oui, tu leur ressemble énormément.

Evan fit un grand sourire, et partit en courant vers le chaudron baveur, manquant de renverser quelques personnes au passage.


End file.
